


Also Serving

by quercus



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-10-10
Updated: 2002-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-05 02:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/36648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quercus/pseuds/quercus





	Also Serving

Major Carter stood at attention, immediately before and below Maire Wela, watching her closely. O'Neill was to my right, and Daniel Jackson next to him. All of us watched Major Carter. Our roles on this planet mandated us to do so, and I found it a pleasurable experience.

She looked very beautiful, even in the uniform we are required to wear off-world. Her hair gleamed in the hazy sunlight, shimmering as the wind tangled it. I thought she was the most beautiful woman in the crowd. O'Neill found it amusing to be required to refer to her as 'my lady,' but I found it entirely fitting.

My Lady Samantha.

~ ~ ~

Carter looked pretty good. Regal, in fact, was the only word Jack could think of to describe her. Ramrod straight, head held high, her hair flying in the stiff breeze, she listened patiently to the rigamarole Jack had long since tuned out, preferring to study the people around them.

They were on Via, which Carter's computer called P6X-742, and Jack called Viagra to both her and Daniel's annoyance. It wasn't a particularly good joke, but he enjoyed their irritation and the glances they'd exchange. He, Daniel, and Teal'c were standing behind Carter; for the purposes of this mission, she was in charge, and Jack thought he detected significant amusement and pleasure when she gave him an order that, on this world at least, he had to obey. Fortunately, she wasn't a malicious person and hadn't ordered him to do anything stupid or embarrassing. Not that he would, were the situation reversed. No, of course not.

He looked around him again, checking out the situation, the crowd's mood, the lay of the land. It was a pretty good sized crowd, but this was their second visit, and they'd been here a full week now, so he wasn't too uncomfortable. If only they all weren't so tall.

And they were _all_ tall, even the women. Not much sexual dimorphism, Daniel had said, and Jack tucked the term away for future reference. But although the men and women were the same height and build here, they expressed considerable differences in their behavior. Daniel was in hog heaven, and he wasn't even, as he kept reminding Jack, a cultural anthropologist.

Jack found it interesting, too. Not just a matrilineal society; they'd visited those before; and not just a matriarchal society, although they'd seen only a couple of those. Matronymic, too; a new word to Jack. So instead of Daniel being Jackson, he'd've been Claireson. And Carter wouldn't be Carter; she'd be whatever her-mother's-name-had-been-daughter.

In the month that had separated SG-1's first and second visits, Jack had heard all about this, many times. He'd watched Daniel sketch diagrams of family trees on the whiteboard in his office, and learned who Claude Levi-Strauss was. In that month, Jack had become more of an expert on genealogy than he'd ever wanted to.

What it meant in practical terms, though, was that Carter was in charge as far as the inhabitants of Via knew. Jack was surprised how easy the transition had been for him. He wasn't the power behind the throne; he'd almost completely abdicated, at least for the duration of this mission. He found it easy to follow her orders, probably because they were the same orders he would've given.

He'd watched her grow into the role with some pleasure. It occurred to him that he had been mentoring her all these years. One day he would retire, but she'd continue, probably ending up running the entire SGC, something he'd never do.

Next to him, Daniel was staring intently at Wela, the mayor or whatever of Via's largest city, Galer. Via was sparsely populated and had never formed nations but remained divided into city-states that tended to work cooperatively. Jack had to wonder whether that was due to the women being in charge.

Wela was, Daniel had whispered to him, giving Carter a royal welcome to the city-state, thus the impressive turnout. Probably give her the key to the city before it was over. Jack's knees were aching, and he hoped they'd end soon.

On and on and on Wela spoke; Jack thought his eyes would roll back into his head if she went on any longer. The crowd was silent and attentive, though, so he remained as still as he could. Neither Daniel nor Teal'c, on the other side of Jack, seemed to be having any problem with attention deficit disorder.

When he thought he literally couldn't stand it any more and would have to sit or fall down, Wela ended, raising her hands above her head, a gesture that brought a cheer from the crowd. Jack cheered, too, grateful she was finished. Then she turned to the woman next to her, who handed her a bouquet of flowers, and set the bouquet on Carter's head.

Jack snorted, trying not to laugh, and Daniel elbowed him sharply. Fortunately the crowd continued to cheer, so he escaped unnoticed by the inhabitants. Wouldn't do to be seen laughing at his superior officer, not on this world.

Wela took Carter by the hand and pulled her up the few steps to Wela's side, then turned her so they both faced the crowd. Like a prizefighter, she raised Carter's hand in hers. "And the crowd goes wild," Jack whispered to Daniel, applauding loudly. Daniel stuck two fingers in his mouth and whistled, surprising the hell out of Jack, who cheered even louder.

His 2IC looked embarrassed but pleased, and gave the crowd a slight royal wave with her free hand. Jack was so going to enjoy teasing her once they returned home. In the meantime, he tried to stay in character and look gratified at her honor. "For our honor is her honor," Daniel had explained repeatedly, "just as hers is tied to ours. So for god's sake, don't do anything to jeopardize her standing here."

"Yeah, yeah," Jack had replied, but he really had been paying attention and was proud of how he'd managed to restrain his tongue these last few days. Letting Carter give the orders had been easy; letting her give the orders without teasing her, that was another matter entirely.

At last, the ceremony appeared to be over and the crowd began to disperse, talking excitedly among themselves. A few of the men studied the male members of SG-1 and Jack stared boldly back at them. He knew better than to look too long or too hard at a woman, but men could give each other the hairy eyeball without any loss of prestige or demands for repentance. Or whatever; Jack really wasn't too clear on that.

Carter gestured toward them and Daniel dug his elbow into Jack's side yet again; he was going to be bruised if Daniel kept that up. The three men approached her, bowing respectfully as they came to a halt below her. Wela said, "My dear, I meant what I said. We are delighted to meet you and your people, and to learn more of your world. In exchange, we ask only that you undergo the caerim."

Jack almost asked what a caerim was, but remembered in time that it wasn't his place to do so and managed to turn his question into a cough. Carter didn't even glance at him. "Thank you, Wela. I will have an answer for you tomorrow." The two women embraced, kissing each other's cheeks in the Galerian way, and then Wela clapped her hands. Her retinue swarmed around her: first the women, touching her arms and face, patting her hair and smoothing her robes, and then the few men in her entourage. Every last one of them was at least three inches taller than Teal'c, including the women, so for a moment Jack felt oppressed by all this height, but they swept Wela off, back to her duties, and then SG-1 was left alone.

Carter gracefully stepped down from the platform and stalked through the men, not even looking back to see if they followed. Of course they would follow; they were her retinue. She led them through the cobblestoned streets of Galer, wearing her absurd hat of flowers with all evidence of pride.

The citizens of Galer smiled and nodded their heads as she passed, and the men bowed. A little girl ran up to her, pressing a long blue ribbon into her hands. "For your eyes, my lady," she said, and then ran back to her smiling mother. Carter raised her hand, ribbon trailing, and smiled back. Jack had to smile as well, ducking his head, not wanting to embarrass Carter in her triumph.

At last they stepped through the foyer of their lodgings. A man opened the inner doors for them, bowing deeply when he saw Carter. Other doors opened equally easily for her, until they reached her rooms on the fourth floor. Teal'c opened that door for her, using an oversized key he'd been entrusted with; apparently that was wildly unusual, for everyone in the lodging had stared when they'd first seen it in his possession.

"Whew," she said, tossing her hat onto a low table and flopping onto a piece of furniture Daniel called a settle; it wasn't very comfortable, but it was the only place to sit in this room except the wide window sills or the floor.

"It went very well," Daniel reassured her, studying the hat as if it held important information.

"Yeah, you done good, Carter," Jack said. She looked exhausted. "You okay?"

"Fine," she said, not opening her eyes. "Would someone get me some water?" Teal'c obeyed, pouring her a glass from a pitcher on a small table in the corner.

"You should eat, Major Carter," he told her, and she nodded, drinking greedily.

"I know," she finally said. "I was too nervous to eat anything this morning. My god, Colonel, how do you do this, time after time?"

He shrugged, flattered by the question. "Just like you did. Grit your teeth and bear it."

"Well, my teeth are about ground down to the gum line," she said. She handed the empty glass back to Teal'c and wiped her face. "I think I could eat." She didn't sound sure.

"I could," Jack said, and Daniel sprang up.

"I'll have lunch brought up," he said, and disappeared, back down to the lobby, Jack knew, where the Via equivalent to a concierge would take care of everything.

"Living like royalty," he teased Carter, who smiled wearily at him. "Listen, Carter. What's this caerim?"

Her face clouded. "I need to talk to Daniel. Some kind of ceremony Wela wants me to go through. We'll be sisters then, and I can be told things about Galer that are only known to citizens."

Jack shifted uncomfortably. Men couldn't be citizens of Galer. Still, that was one of the reasons why they stepped through the gate; to learn about other cultures. The word "citizen" came from the same word as "city," Daniel had told him, unsuccessfully trying to take the sting out of the information. But hell. They were only here to see if Via offered anything that could help in the fight against the Goa'uld, right? What did this matter to Jack, who was, in his opinion, a citizen of the entire galaxy?

Still, it rankled a bit. He remembered Carter having to play second-class citizen on Simarka; if she could do it, he could, too.

The doors opened and two young women entered, Daniel following respectfully, his head down. The women carried trays of food, and Jack's stomach growled in anticipation. They set the trays down before Carter, next to the fancy hat, murmuring to her, their voices musical and amused. "Thank you," Carter said.

"You are welcome, my lady." The women glanced at each other, and one said, "Shall the men eat in the kitchens, or in their room?"

"They are fine," Carter said carelessly, already looking into the covered bowls, and the women bowed again and left, closing the doors as they did. Daniel and Jack sat on the floor at Carter's feet. "Help yourself," she said, gesturing with what looked like a drumstick.

Daniel and Teal'c sat as well, and the four of them ate every bite. Only when they were finished and wiping their hands and faces did Jack say, "Daniel, what is that caerim?"

Daniel shook his head. "A ceremony, obviously. But I'm not sure." He sounded frustrated. "There's just no one to ask, not without jeopardizing Sam's position here."

"Do you think I should accept Wela's offer and go through the caerim?"

Daniel looked up at her, his face creased in worry. "I don't know, Sam. I want you to, because I want to know what it is. But if it puts you in danger . . . "

Jack felt a strange reluctance to make this decision. He wanted it to be Carter's. He stared down at the napkin in his hands, and slowly wiped his mouth again. There really didn't seem to be a good way to get more intel without Carter going through this ceremony. At last he said, "You're just going to have to ask Wela. Tell her we don't have any ceremonies like this. It's true enough."

Daniel nodded. "Sorry, Sam. I think Jack is right. It's up to you to find out if it's safe, and I think it'll be up to you whether you go through with it." He looked to Jack, who nodded.

She sighed heavily. "I'm supposed to have dinner with Wela and her daughter tonight; I'll ask them. I have till tomorrow to let her know."

And that, Jack knew, would have to do. He would agree to whatever Carter decided.

She left them to lie down for a while, exhausted after the morning's ritual. The men had their own room in the basement; Jack was pretty sure that technically they weren't supposed to even be in Carter's rooms, but no way would they separate SG-1 more than necessary. So he lay down on the seat of the settle, long legs draped over the arms at one end, and tried to get comfortable. Teal'c sat for his kel-no-reem, and Daniel lay on the floor on his stomach, chewing on the end of a pen, staring into his journal. It was a quiet afternoon, and Jack drifted to sleep.

He woke to find Carter and Daniel huddled together, discussing something earnestly. "There's just no way to tell," Daniel was saying unhappily, and Carter nodded.

"I'll take Teal'c with me," Carter said, and Daniel nodded.

"That's the best we can do until we know more."

"Take Teal'c where," Jack asked, smiling when they jumped at his voice.

"To the dinner tonight. I'll try to find out more about the caerim then. And perhaps one of the men will know something."

"Unlikely," Daniel said.

"I know, Daniel, but what else can I do?"

"No, you're right, Sam."

"I will accompany you, Major Carter," Teal'c said, and all three of them jumped.

"Remember to call her 'my lady,'" Daniel told him.

"My Lady Samantha," Teal'c repeated, and bowed his head to Carter, who smiled at him. "You should prepare for tonight's visit."

Jack watched them work together, simultaneously proud of them and feeling a bit left out, a bit fifth wheel. To his fond eyes, even sitting on the floor, all three of them looked as regal as Wela had up on that platform. Carter nodded at Teal'c's words and rose, off to the baths, Teal'c following as her loyal page.

"We should go to our room while Sam's gone," Daniel reminded Jack, who sat up, stretching.

"Or take a walk," he suggested, and that's what they did. The society wasn't so stratified that they had to leave by a separate door; men were important contributors and could be players. But for the first time, Jack understood the phrase "glass ceiling" as he met the leaders here.

They were known to be from another world, which brought them a fair amount of attention as they walked through the streets. Their lodging place was in a quiet neighborhood, but a few blocks away they ran into an area of small shops, where men and citizens clustered. Daniel enjoyed strolling there, and so they turned that way as they left.

"You think Carter should go through this caerim?" Jack asked him, slipping on his sunglasses and smiling at people they passed. Daniel was smiling, too; it was hard not to here. When Carter wasn't with them, they were a lot more visible and drew a lot more notice. Their height and their clothing, Jack figured, bowing to a passing citizen.

Little kids found them fascinating, too, and rushed up to them, fingering their jackets, demanding they kneel and be studied. Jack enjoyed that, too; he'd decided he just liked being the center of attention like this. He and Daniel exchanged amused glances as a little boy shot across the street to them; his name was Viket, and he was the son of one of the many bureaucrats Wela employed to keep track of her state.

"Jack! Daniel!" Viket cried happily, and they stopped for him.

"Hey, Viket. What're you up to?" Jack asked him.

"This high," he said, laughing at their joke. Even though he wasn't as tall as Jack's waist, he recognized that Jack and Daniel were shorter than any other adults in his world. "Will you grow?" he kept asking them, astonished each time Jack shook his head.

"My mother says you must not have eaten your breakfast when you were little," he told them sternly, and Jack smiled again, trying not to laugh at the idea that he was a short man. He glanced over to see Daniel watching him affectionately, but Viket claimed his attention again. "Is your lady going to become a citizen?"

"You mean, will she go through the caerim?" Daniel asked, and Jack started listening closely. Viket nodded. "We're not sure. What happens at a caerim anyway, Viket?"

Very proud of being asked, Viket straightened himself. "The woman is introduced to the mysteries of Galer."

Whatever, Jack thought, raising his eyebrows. Daniel nodded and said, "Of course. It's just that we don't have any ceremonies like this at home."

"Then how can you care for others?" Viket asked him, but he was just a little boy and his attention returned to Jack. "Are you going to the market? Can I go with you?"

"Not without permission of your mother," Jack said, and Viket slumped. "What are you supposed to be doing?"

"Reading the history of Galer," he said, and Jack thought he was a boy after his own heart.

"Maybe you'll teach us what you learn," Daniel suggested, and Viket puffed up again.

"Of course," he said importantly. "Especially if your lady becomes a citizen. Will you live near here?"

After a pause, Daniel said, "You should probably go study. You don't want to get in trouble, do you?"

"No, Daniel. Bye-bye." He headed back to his residence; Jack saw two men and a woman standing on the porch, watching them closely. He stood and waved at them; when Viket returned, one of the men nodded, and all four of them returned indoors.

"Well, that was interesting," he murmured to Daniel.

"Yeah. I guess the grownups think we might be a danger."

Well, Jack sympathized. Two strange men talking to his boy would've freaked him out, too.

They walked on, greeting a few others they'd come to recognize in their neighborhood, finally turning the corner into the broad avenue called Market Street, and with good reason. It was lined with shops, many open to the street, with their wares displayed. Jack liked it here; it reminded him of many cities he'd known, but a lot cleaner and safer.

"We should buy Carter more flowers," he said, only partly joking, as they passed a flower stall. Unfortunately, they didn't have any of the local currency, but both men studied the arrangements. Flowers were clearly important in this culture; even Jack could tell that. Not only were they everywhere, different flowers seemed to mean different things. Wela, for example, always wore a yellow daffodil-like flower, and members of her retinue dressed with yellow scarves draped from their throats. Daniel had pointed out to Jack that many of the women they observed wore flowers, and Carter had been given dozens of tiny bouquets since her arrival this time.

"The language of flowers," Daniel murmured, and Jack wondered if he was trying to translate the roses and daisies and chrysanthemums mounded in silver buckets.

"Think Carter will be assigned a flower if she becomes a citizen?"

Daniel raised his eyebrows. "That's a very good question. I bet she would be. In fact, I bet that headdress Wela gave her has the flowers of all the important families in Galer." He twisted his head back, as if he could see the hat in Carter's rooms; Jack laughed and tugged him on.

Another thing that Jack liked about this society was how relaxed it was about touching. The women hugged and kissed at every meeting, but so did the men when they weren't guarding their citizen. As in the Arab cultures he'd visited, the men held hands as they walked, or looped their arms around each other; they kissed on meeting and leaving each other. He liked that, and he thought Daniel did, too, from the look on his face as he watched.

Since Carter was making herself beautiful for tonight, they were off duty, so he was free to take Daniel's hand if he chose to. He thought about it; wondered what Daniel would do, and decided he wouldn't do anything. Just hold Jack's hand as if they wandered hand-in-hand through strange worlds all the time.

They did walk more closely here than elsewhere; the concept of personal space seemed unknown here, or at least considerably less important. With Daniel, Jack enjoyed it, but other times he realized he was backing up trying to escape people invading what Daniel called his bubble.

"I know this," Teal'c had said when Daniel explained it to them after their first visit. "When I first came to Earth, I did not understand that you stand so far apart by choice. I was puzzled why people stood so far from me and shouted. I thought it was because I am Jaffa."

"Oh, Teal'c," Daniel had said, dismayed on behalf of his friend.

"No, Daniel Jackson. I understand now." But Jack had felt bad, too; he'd never realized he'd been stepping away from Teal'c.

On this world, the three men had learned to stand very close to each other, so their arms brushed as they walked. Daniel had Carter stand farther away, the point of their arrow. She also had to learn not to watch them, something she found difficult. She'd even come to Jack for help. "It's like any time we're on another world," he'd said. "When we're in position, you don't keep checking that the others are, too. You just assume they are. Just assume we're behind you. Watching your six," he added, and she blushed. "No, wait," he'd tried to recover, but it was too late, and Daniel had laughed at their embarrassment and confusion. Jesus.

"What?" Daniel asked him now, but Jack only shook his head, still embarrassed at the memory. He really hadn't meant anything salacious, but nobody would ever believe that.

"Wish we had some money," was all he said, staring at a display of knives gleaming in the sunlight.

They walked for nearly an hour, returning to their lodgings to find Teal'c sitting glumly in their quarters in the basement. "Carter all gussied up?" Jack asked.

"Major Carter is very beautiful."

"What's wrong, Teal'c?" Daniel asked him, sitting next to him on the floor.

To Jack's experienced eye, Teal'c looked uncomfortable, even embarrassed. "I have learned that my behavior has led the Galerians to assume Major Carter and I are." He stopped abruptly, and Jack thought he was turning red.

"Lovers?" Daniel asked gently, and Teal'c nodded. "Does Sam know?"

"She does not. I am unsure whether I should tell her."

"What did you guys do?"

"I am unsure," Teal'c repeated.

"We better tell her," Daniel said. "It might have some significance we're unaware of. How much longer till she has to leave?"

"Less than one Galerian hour."

That was another thing; time really was relative here. Galer measured time one way, but the nearest city-state, their sister-state, as Wela called it, measured it differently. "All cities measure time in their own way," Wela had explained to a fascinated Carter. "Time is not an absolute. Waiting for a lover uses one clock; waiting for a child another."

"We should go see her."

"It's just you, right?" Jack asked suddenly, wondering if spending time in Carter's rooms had led to this perception. "They don't think we're _all_, uh."

Teal'c looked less unhappy. "No, O'Neill."

Jack expected Carter to turn bright red when Daniel broke the news to her. He didn't expect her to say, "I know," in a small voice.

"You knew? And you didn't bother to let us know?"

"Well, sir," and that startled him, too; he hadn't heard a "sir" out of her the entire time they'd been here. "I actually told them that. The last time we were here." Looking at their shocked faces, she added, "I needed some reason why Teal'c was in my rooms so much, why he went everywhere with me. It was the best I could come up with at the time."

Jack scratched his jaw, trying to come to terms with this. It did make sense. He knew they shouldn't be spending so much time like this. "Any harm done, Daniel?"

"I don't think so," he finally said. He was still pink in the face, as was Carter.

"I am relieved that I have done nothing improper to cause such suspicions," Teal'c said.

"Oh, no," Carter reassured him, taking his hand. "I didn't mean to embarrass you. That's why I didn't tell anyone. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Carter. Anything else we need to know? Like why Daniel and I are in your rooms, too?"

She shook her head. "They didn't ask me about you two, just about Teal'c."

"Well, better tidy up," Jack said. "Almost time to go." She disappeared quickly, leaving the three men to stare after her in surprise. After a long pause, Jack said, "One good thing, Teal'c; you can stay here with Carter tonight. I really didn't like leaving her alone while we were four floors below."

Teal'c nearly bowed again. Then Carter reappeared and they followed her downstairs. "I'll tell you everything I can tomorrow," Jack heard her whisper to Daniel as they left. He and Daniel stood in front of the lodgings and watched as they made their way back to Wela's residence, Teal'c very close behind her, head respectfully tilted, as if he were fascinated by her boots.

~ ~ ~

Major Carter led the way to Maire Wela's residence, not looking to see if I followed. This we had observed was entirely appropriate, but after years of working with her, I found it odd to be ignored by her while alone together. Still, I would do nothing to jeopardize our mission, and followed silently.

The Maire's residence was brightly lit, and streams of ladies and their retinue flowed in and out. I had assumed that Major Carter would be dining alone with the Maire, but the crowd dissuaded me.

However, once indoors, the Maire's assistant, Sitera, greeted Major Carter warmly, taking her hand, and guided her through the throng into a small room, a study perhaps, where Maire Wela sat at a desk. "My Lady Samantha," Sitera announced, and Wela looked up and smiled.

"My dear," she said, and came to Major Carter. They kissed in the Vian way, three times. "I have a little work I must finish, but then I wish to take my evening meal with you. Would you prefer to wait with the others, or would you like to see my garden?"

"The garden, please," Major Carter said, and Maire Wela smiled.

"I'm pleased. Sitera, will you show the Lady Samantha to the garden? I will meet her there shortly."

Sitera curtsied, and we followed her down a long hallway, through a series of rooms. I kept track of our route, in case we had to leave suddenly. The garden was indoors, in a glassed-in atrium, steamy with humidity. The flowers were in full bloom, and every shade of yellow I had ever seen.

"It's beautiful," Major Carter told Sitera, who nodded.

"The Maire loves it here. Thank you for choosing it; now she will have an excuse to visit it." Sitera bowed and left us.

"What do you think, Teal'c?" she asked me, lifting a flower to sniff delicately at it.

"I think none is as beautiful as you."

Her eyes widened as she turned to me, and then she smiled. O'Neill would have made a joke, but I was entirely serious. "Thank you," she said at last, and I bowed. We wandered through the garden; clever paths had been laid out that made it seem as if we were far from anyone else in the world. Many of the flowers were thick with perfume; I found it intoxicating.

At one point, I put my hand on Major Carter's shoulder to stop her. "Look," I said, and gently turned her until she was standing next to a climbing plant plush with blooms. "The flowers are the same color as your hair."

She bent her head to study one, and then looked up at me, her face pink in the creamy light that filtered through the leaves. "Thank you," she said faintly. I kept my hand on her shoulder, wondering what, if anything, I should do next. Then Maire Wela said, "Ah. I had wondered. Please, tell me your name?"

I turned to her in surprise. She had never noticed one of us before. "Teal'c, Maire Wela."

"Teal'c. I see." She winked at Major Carter. "You have made an inspired choice. You are a beautiful couple. Here." She pulled from her pocket a pair of secateurs and snipped the cluster of yellow flowers by Major Carter's shoulder. "To wear. Teal'c is correct; they match your hair. It's quite dramatic."

The Maire pinned the flowers to Major Carter's uniform, just below her left shoulder. It looked bizarre, I thought, the combination of great beauty and the heavy uniform, but it was also uniquely like Major Carter. I bowed. "My Lady Samantha," I whispered. She turned even pinker, and the Maire laughed.

"We need to talk," Major Carter whispered back, and I nodded.

~ ~ ~

"We better get something to eat," Jack said when Carter and Teal'c had disappeared, and they went to the kitchens at the rear of the lodging house, where the men of the visitors ate. Good food, too.

Gizal, an especially tall man who worked in the lodging house, brought them each tankards of something steaming when they were done eating. "Your mistress will become a citizen, I heard," he said, sitting down next to Jack; even sitting, Gizal was still a head taller.

"She's considering it," Daniel said tentatively. "But we're not always privy to her thoughts."

Gizal nodded. "Women," he said, and took a sip of his own drink.

Jack raised his tankard. "Bless 'em all," he said, and Daniel clinked his tankard against Jack's. Gizal laughed and raised his as well.

"Well, ours is not to question, only to obey," he agreed, and went back to work. Jack relaxed; maybe they were accepted now, or would be, if Carter became a citizen. They finished their meal, but Gizal insisted on refilling their tankards, which they took back to their room.

In the basement, there were no windows, and so no window seats; Jack had to manage on the floor. He and Daniel sat together, their backs against the wall, drinking and talking. It was warm, though, and there was a real bathroom just down the hall, so better than camping out, he thought.

"Wonder how late Wela will keep Carter out tonight?" he asked, staring into the tankard. He also wondered how alcoholic the beverage had been; he was getting sleepy.

Daniel shook his head and yawned. "Late, I would imagine. They have a lot to talk about."

"You really think this place is worth all this work?"

"Sam thinks so. She says the naquadah is of very high quality. And certainly I'm enjoying learning about the people."

"They're from Earth?"

"Well, they're human. But there's such a mish-mash of cultures here, and I haven't found any traditions that I can identify as Goa'uld. No stories of snakes or worms or stolen people." He shrugged. "If there's a treaty, it should include permission to study their history."

"I kinda like it here," Jack said, and wondered if it was the alcohol speaking. Daniel looked at him curiously. "I mean, it's nice for a change to watch Carter do all the heavy lifting. Good practice for her, too; she'll be promoted again pretty soon. And I like Galer."

"I do, too. It's clean and the people are nice. Different from most missions."

"I'll say."

They sat in silence for a while, and Jack leaned more heavily against Daniel, eventually resting his head against Daniel's shoulder. He heard Daniel sigh heavily, and felt his muscles relax, too, and the next thing he knew Teal'c was opening the door. "Major Carter has returned and wishes to speak with you both," he said. Jack rubbed his eyes and let Daniel help him up.

It felt very late as they climbed the stairs to Carter's room. No one else was about, and there was a chill in the silent air. She was standing in the middle of the room, hands shoved into her jacket pockets, waiting for them.

"You okay, Sam?" Daniel asked, going to her. Teal'c stood protectively on one side of her.

"I'm fine. Colonel O'Neill," she said, looking into Jack's eyes. "I think I should go through the caerim. Wela discussed it at some length tonight. But it's considered a 'mystery,' so I would have to swear never to speak of it except to one of my Galerian sisters, so I'm in a bit of an ethical quandary."

"A mystery?" he said, puzzled.

Daniel said, "A truth that can only be known by revelation. Like the Elusinian mysteries. They were supposed to impart enduring bliss to the initiate."

"Bliss is good," Jack said. "But you might have to tell us. Or at least tell Daniel. Depending on what the secret is."

"Cultural anthropologists are often faced with this problem," Daniel explained. Carter looked tense and unhappy. "Only you can make this decision, Sam. Since you work for the military, if you decide you have to respect your promise not to tell, maybe you shouldn't go through the caerim."

"I don't know what to do. I swore an oath to the Air Force, and I'd be doing this on their behalf. But I also have to swear an oath to Wela, and to Galer."

"I can't help you," Daniel said, taking her hand. Jack watched them together. He'd have no problem; he'd take the oath and turn right around and spill everything to Hammond if ordered, but he wasn't Carter. Daniel was right; it had to be her decision.

"Can we get a treaty and the naquadah without you going through this?" he asked.

She shook her head. "I don't know. Maybe if I hadn't been on the team, if an all-male SG team had come through. But we kind of played to their belief system. We'd have to tell them the truth now."

"That might be a good thing," Daniel said. Predictably.

"So what are our choices? Carter tells them the truth: she's not in charge, our world's a sexist pig's paradise, and risk not getting the naquadah, or Carter lies to them and gets inducted into their version of the Elks."

"That's about it, sir."

"I think we should tell them the truth," Daniel said again.

Teal'c said, "I concur. To do otherwise would be less than honorable."

Jack rolled his eyes, but didn't have the energy to argue. "Tomorrow," he said. "Let's sleep on it. Teal'c, they already think the worst; you stay here. Carter, try to get some rest. We'll figure this out."

To Jack's surprise, Daniel was silent as they returned to their room and prepared for bed. "You okay?" he finally asked, sitting down heavily.

Daniel was sitting, too, pulling off his socks. "Yeah," he said, but Jack wasn't convinced.

"Yeah, but . . ."

Daniel grinned at him. "Who taught you to read minds?"

"Daniel?"

"No, it's nothing. Just feel a little uncomfortable, with the situation and all."

Jack nodded, then flopped back onto the bedding. "Yeah. But we didn't know."

"That's it. We didn't know. We made assumptions, and now look."

"You want me to order Carter to tell the truth?"

"No, I agree with you. It's her decision. She's been building the relationship with Wela."

Jack sighed. "Go to sleep, Daniel." Daniel crawled into bed and Jack twisted off the light. "It'll be all right. Whatever Carter decides."

"Good night, Jack."

~ ~ ~

When O'Neill and Daniel Jackson left for their own rooms, Major Carter sighed and put her hands in her head. "You are unwell?" I asked her.

"Just a headache," she said, and sighed. "Teal'c. At Wela's tonight."

I stared at her, waiting for her next words, but she remained silent. At last, I said, "If I was inappropriate, I apologize."

"No, no. You were fine. More than fine. It's just, I, um." Major Carter fell silent and I was unsure how to respond. Her behavior was unusual. She sighed again.

"I will bring you some Tylenol," I told her, but when I moved away, she touched my arm.

"Don't go," she whispered, and I wouldn't move for wild horses. She swallowed and said, "Did you mean it? What you said?"

"You are very beautiful, Major Carter. I did mean it because it is true."

The skin of her face turned pink, a very becoming color on her. "Thank you," she said.

"Is this what you wished to talk about?"

She smiled at me. "Yes, it is." She put her other hand on my arm and linked her fingers. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you that I had told Maire Wela we were lovers. I was afraid it would embarrass you."

"On the contrary. I am very flattered. Honored." After a moment had passed, I said, "You should rest, Major Carter. I will sleep here."

She dropped her hands. "Of course. Um, thank you, Teal'c."

"You are welcome." I watched her go into the other room and shut the door. "Goodnight, my Lady Samantha," I said, but if she heard, she did not reply.

~ ~ ~

By mid-morning all four stood in front of Wela, Jack again feeling resentful at the Vians great height. Especially in these circumstances; having to crane his neck to look Wela in the eye made SG-1's admission that more uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry," Carter said for the third time, and Jack nodded. "We agreed last night that we couldn't deceive you any further."

Wela didn't respond, and Jack was afraid Carter would start apologizing all over again. He saw Daniel shift beside him, and knew he wanted to comfort Carter somehow, but protocol kept them behind her. At last, Wela said, "Thank you, Samantha. I will admit I had been wondering what your relationship to the others in your group was." She gestured to Carter to approach her, and they sat down together, Wela taking Carter's hand. "Your life is very different from mine, I see."

"Yes, ma'am. Very."

"So you, em, report to this man?"

"Yes. Colonel O'Neill is my commanding officer."

"He tells you what to do."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Yet he was willing to obey you these last few days?"

"Yes. We wanted to make a treaty with you, so that we could trade naquadah. We thought you might be more willing to negotiate with me."

"Would he, under different circumstances, have been the one to negotiate for mining rights?"

"Sometimes. Often Daniel does."

"I see." Wela turned over Carter's hands. "You have calluses, and ink under your nails."

"Yes, ma'am. I'm not a real lady."

Jack smiled to himself, and from the corner of his eye saw that Daniel was smiling, too. Wela said, "Oh, I beg to differ. I think you've shown every quality of a lady of station. Samantha, I believe you should undergo the caerim."

"After everything I've told you?"

Wela nodded. "Because of everything you've told me. You would still need to swear never to reveal the details to anyone except another sister of Galer, but we could then proceed with the negotiations."

"Um, Wela, I need to ask . . ."

"Of course, my dear. Should I leave?"

"No, no. Colonel?"

Jack looked at Daniel, who met his look evenly and said, "I think she should. There's no need for the Air Force to know that she went through the caerim, is there? As long as we enter into negotiations with Wela?"

Jack scratched his head. "Sort of don't ask, don't tell? Works for me. But it's your decision, Carter."

She smiled at them, relief evident on her face. "Thank you. Wela, I promise."

"Very well." She stood abruptly and clapped her hands. Carter rose, too, and Teal'c stepped next to her. "The two of you will leave immediately; the other initiates are waiting. Your men will remain in their lodgings. After the caerim, we will begin negotiations. Please follow Sitera."

Carter and Teal'c both looked back at Jack, who nodded. Daniel waved, smiling at them. When they'd left the room, Wela looked at them, the first time Jack had ever seen her really study them. "You will be under my protection while your lady is away. If you need anything, come to this residence and asked to speak to Sitera. I trust you will continue to obey our laws and those of our customs you are familiar with."

"Yes, my lady," Daniel said promptly.

"Yes, ma'am," Jack echoed, ducking his head. For a moment he thought she would say something else, but she merely gestured for them to go.

~ ~ ~

Major Carter and I followed Sitera for some time. The Maire's residence was much larger than any home; it was a civic center for many kinds of functions. We left the main reception rooms and went quickly through another long hallway, emerging into an auditorium filled with women and a few men.

Before entering the auditorium, Sitera stopped and spoke quietly with us. "The Maire is sponsoring you, my lady, so you must remember that many people will be watching. And you," she said to me. "Not many men come to these ceremonies; you will be noticed. You must both reflect well on the Maire and not cause her to regret her generosity. You should say goodbye now; you will be permitted only a formal farewell once the caerim begins."

Sitera stood waiting, watching us; I realized she expected Major Carter and I to behave as lovers. After a few seconds, I looked at Major Carter, who was blushing. I took her into my arms; she dropped her head back and looked up at me, so I bent down to kiss her. Her mouth was warm and her breath was sweet, and then I tasted her tongue in my mouth. I pulled her to me, wanting to take her away from the Maire's residence and back to the private rooms in our lodgings, but then Sitera cleared her throat. We kissed again, and then separated.

"I love you," I told Major Carter. She gasped, and put her hand over her mouth. I kissed her forehead. "Remember that." She nodded.

Sitera said, "No more of that till after the caerim. Now, go with the goddess." She smiled fondly. "I remember when Maire Wela went through her caerim. I will be here afterwards for you, too."

We entered the enormous auditorium cautiously, immediately pressed together by the crush of people. Major Carter held my hand, which Sitera had not specifically forbidden. Some of the people parted for us, making a narrow path. Major Carter led the way and I followed with my head down, trying to watch the others from the corners of my eyes.

A group of perhaps thirty women stood slightly separated from the crowd. Some of them smiled at us, and several gestured that Major Carter was to join them. She looked back at me. I squeezed her hand before releasing it and bowing to her. "My lady," I said, my throat tight.

She nodded, but did not speak before joining the others. Within a few minutes they were led away, out of the auditorium. I watched but they did not return, so I studied the others. Some were crying, wiping their eyes. These were family members of the women about to go through the caerim. Sitera was right; I was one of only seven men in the entire room.

I made my way to where two of them were standing, and bowed to them.

"Maire Wela is sponsoring you," one of them said to me. "We've heard about you. Your lady is very beautiful."

"Thank you. This custom is unknown to me; can you explain it to me?"

The other one laughed. "Do we look like women to you?"

"Hai, that's not nice. He is a visitor here, and sponsored by Maire Wela. We don't know the caerim, of course, but we wait for three days. My oldest sister is undergoing it. Hai's fiancee is."

"Three days we wait here. I've heard there's some ceremony or ritual we have to go through, but I don't know if that's true." Hai shrugged. "We wait and see. What else is there to do?"

Hai was right. There was nothing else to do.

~ ~ ~

When Jack and Daniel were outside of Wela's, Daniel said, "I can't believe Sam is gone like that. I thought we'd have time to get ready or say goodbye."

"Me, too." They walked in silence, standing aside when a citizen and her entourage passed them. "We made the right decision, right?"

"Right," Daniel said too quickly. Great.

"Shit," Jack said, stopping in his tracks. "We forgot to ask how long this caerim thing takes."

"Oh, I know that." Of course he would. "Three days. Which is interesting; three is also a significant number in many terrestrial cultures." He began to discuss the trinity, the triad, and then Jack smelled fresh bread and his stomach rumbled noisily. Daniel paused to grin at him. "I feel the same way. Was too nervous to eat much this morning."

"Maybe we can get an early lunch from Gizal," Jack suggested, and they walked faster.

Gizal was able to provide them with lunch, much to Jack's pleasure. He felt better afterwards, although he started to wonder about letting Teal'c and Carter disappear so suddenly. He sighed, and picked his teeth. No use second-guessing himself now.

"What?" he asked when he noticed Daniel watching him.

"You're sighing."

"I am not."

"You are, too."

"Am not."

"Are, too."

Jack sighed heavily, and then realized what he'd done when Daniel started to laugh. "Dammit, you did that to me."

"Come on," Daniel said, and tugged at his arm. "Let's go for a walk before you blow the house down."

This time they headed away from Market Street, toward a quieter part of town where important families lived. The streets were very wide; boulevards, Jack assumed they'd be called, and divided by a big greenbelt, almost a long narrow park. He liked it there, walking under the enormous trees, looking at the elaborate flower gardens. This part of Galer reminded him of Paris, and he strolled with pleasure along the paths with Daniel.

"Really nice here, isn't it," Daniel murmured, stopping to stand in front of a statue. A tall woman, wearing a flowered headdress similar to the one Wela had given Carter the day before, Jack noted, and gesturing toward an invisible audience.

"Yeah," he agreed. Beyond the statue, two men were walking, their arms wrapped around each other's waist. They stared into each other's eyes, smiling fondly, and then one rested his head on the other's shoulder as they walked.

Jack glanced at Daniel and saw he was watching them, too. Jack felt a little embarrassed, but also envious. He remembered when he had someone's hand to hold while he walked, when he and Sara were together, before everything had gone so wrong. And earlier in their relationship, when they were new lovers, how exciting it had been to touch each other in public, an elaborate foreplay.

Well, those days are gone, Jack thought, and shoved his hands into his pockets. When he looked up, Daniel was watching him. "You okay?" he asked Jack softly.

"Yeah. Let's move." They continued on, passing other couples, some lovers, some apparently not, but all walking very closely together. Jack noticed that he and Daniel were walking closely, too, their arms touching as they moved. Only a week here and he'd gotten used to that. It was comforting, and made him feel safe, to know precisely where Daniel was.

He wondered what Carter and Teal'c were up to. Would they have to sleep together? Would they be separated? He trusted Wela, but he trusted Carter and Teal'c even more. They were professionals and could take care of themselves, the same as he and Daniel. Maybe better; she was younger than Jack, and both were trained in self-defense more than Daniel was.

Maybe I should be worrying about us, he thought, and smiled wryly to himself.

The greenbelt ended on the shores of a small lake; even on this coolish day, kids were there, pushing tiny sailboats into the water, skipping stones, wading in the shallows while their caretakers watched. Jack and Daniel walked around the lake for a bit, to where a jetty reached out; they jumped and balanced along the large stones, out to the very end. It was windier there, and cooler; Jack discovered he was shivering.

"We should go back," Daniel said, but Jack shook his head.

"It's too nice out. I'm tired of being stuck in rooms, underground. Here or at the SGC."

Daniel nodded, but the next time Jack shivered, he put his arms around Jack, who was grateful for the extra warmth. Besides, it was okay here.

They stood for a long time on the jetty, watching the clouds skitter across the sky, their shapes reflected and distorted in the lake as the wind picked up even more. "Okay, now it's time to go back," Jack finally conceded, and they picked their way back to shore and home.

When they passed a cafe, Daniel said, "I wish we had some money. I'd love tea right now."

"When we get back," Jack promised, and they went straight to the warmth of the kitchens. Gizal wasn't there, but another man fixed them a tray with a large pot of steeping tea and a plate of cookies. "Same on any world," Jack noted with satisfaction; he carried the tray and Daniel held open the doors for him.

"I wish to hell I knew what Carter and Teal'c were doing," he said after his first cup of tea. The warmth of their basement room and the tea had relaxed him, and he and Daniel ended up in their favorite seats, leaning against a wall, sitting side by side.

"They'll be fine," Daniel reassured him, taking another cookie and dipping it into his tea. "I'm really curious about the ceremony Sam's going through."

"Do you think Teal'c will go through it, too?"

"I doubt it. It's probably for women only, since she'll be a citizen afterwards. Maybe all the initiates' partners will have their own ceremony."

Jack shrugged; useless to speculate, really, except he was so curious. The team had split up before, it wasn't unheard of, but he couldn't remember a similar situation, where two of them had so much to do, and the other two had nothing. Just hurry up and wait for three days.

"What the hell are we gonna do for three days?" he finally asked Daniel.

"Well, we're through the first half, so there are only two and half days left," he said pedantically, slumping a bit more and leaning heavily against Jack. "Personally, I want to sleep and write in my journal and explore the city. What about you?"

Jack shrugged again. "Sounds good to me. There's really nothing for me to do but watch out for you."

"Oh, well, thanks." But Daniel didn't sound upset; he sounded sleepy, and in fact yawned noisily.

"You should lie down."

"Yeah." Instead, he scooted down even further, curling his back into what had to be an uncomfortable position.

"Oh, for god's sake, Daniel," Jack said, and tugged at him until he lay against Jack. "Just go to sleep."

"'Kay," he said, yawning again. Jack listened to his breathing evening out, and realized that he was sleepy, too. He leaned his head against the wall behind him and closed his eyes.

When he woke, Daniel was lying half on top of him, his arm curled around Jack's waist. Jack lay quietly, watching Daniel's chest rise and fall with each slow breath; he was deeply asleep, and Jack didn't want to wake him. He eventually drifted off again himself, waking again only when Daniel did.

Daniel rolled onto his back, and where his arm had lain over Jack's body was suddenly cool, and Jack shivered. "You okay?" Daniel asked, his voice raspy with sleep.

"Mm-hm." He wished there were a way to make tea or coffee in their room, but they'd have to go back to the kitchens. Carter's room had a little brazier in it, but he was pretty sure they weren't supposed to be in there in her absence. He sighed and pushed himself upright, leaning against the wall. "I can't believe this, but I'm bored."

"On a mission? Usually that only happens when I'm working on a translation or a dig."

"Yeah, well, go figure."

"Maybe I could scare up some Jaffa for you."

"Naw." He grinned at Daniel. "Entertain me."

Daniel raised his eyebrows. "Me? How?"

"Surprise me."

Daniel smiled brilliantly. "I just might," he said. "But not right now. Right now I want a bath. Don't you have a mission report to write?"

"I never write those till I get back."

"Well, you could get a jump on the task and start now. If only to shock General Hammond."

"Couldn't do that. Might give him a heart attack, and then where'd we be."

"Well, you'll have to entertain yourself for a while." Daniel rose and unpacked clean underwear, socks, and a tee shirt. "Back in a while."

Jack nodded, and stretched when he'd gone. What the hell was he going to do for two more days? He might actually have to start the report. He could imagine it: Now I'm sitting in our room. Next I'll take a bath. Then I'll have dinner. He tried to picture the policy wonks in DC reading it but gave up. They'd close the SGC in a heartbeat; he'd have to think up something exciting for the bean counters back home.

He paced for a while, working out the kinks in his legs and back. Then he unpacked and re-packed, and then did the same for Daniel, who actually packed very well. Probably all his experience as an archaeologist working in remotes sites accounted for that.

Jack then tidied their room, not that there was much to it. The sleeping bags were laid right on the floor, with the bedding the lodgings had provided spread over them; that took up most of the space. A couple of low tables, one with the tea tray on it, another with a basin and ewer. That was it, unlike Carter's more elaborate digs that at least had a bench to sit on.

Jack had just returned from refilling the ewer with fresh water when Daniel came back, toweling his damp hair. "Terhune put out robes, so I brought one back for you to wear down there," he said, tossing Jack a heavy dark green one. He was wearing a black robe and carrying his clothes.

"Ter-who?" Jack asked, holding the robe up to him; it would drag on the floor when he walked.

"Terhune. Keeps the baths clean and stocked. And yeah, I know. They were definitely made for a Galerian."

"Nice, though," Jack said, because it was. Heavy and soft; it would keep him warm on the way through the halls to the men's baths.

"Nobody down there right now, so you might want to hurry."

He shed his clothes in the room and pulled the robe on; Daniel smiled at him approvingly as he left, and handed him a pair of socks. "To wear on the way back. The floors are cold."

The baths were great, Jack thought. The toilets were in another room, so he stopped there first, and then entered the steamy room where the baths were. The floors were cold, made of a white stone, but the water was plentiful and hot, and within minutes he was sitting chest-deep in a built-in tub, steam coiling above him. He sank back until the water was just under his nose. The soap was weird, a sort of combination loofah and soap to be scraped over the skin, but it did feel good, kind of tingly, and had a spicy scent he liked.

He soaked for nearly twenty minutes, until his fingers were white and pruned, then rinsed briefly in cooler water. He was happy not to have to put his clothes back on and reminded himself to thank Daniel for the robe.

But Daniel was already asleep again when he got back to their room. One dim light burned, but all the others had been twisted off.

It was very quiet. Jack wondered where all the other visitors were; maybe they were with the other initiates? In fact, now that he thought of it, most of the people they had seen today had been men. Just a few older women and lots of kids. This caerim must be taking up everybody's time.

Jack was a little hungry, so he ate the last cookies, and then lay down next to Daniel, pulling the bedclothes over them both. He had no idea Daniel was this tired. Tomorrow Jack would ask him if he had a book Jack could read, so he wouldn't have to lie in bed with nothing to do.

The next thing he knew, Daniel was stirring. "Why's the light on?" he asked Jack.

"Uh, forgot to turn it off."

Daniel reached over and twisted it off, then settled back into the bed, stretching out comfortably. "Sorry I fell asleep on you."

"No, you needed to. I thought I'd lie awake all night after that nap, but I fell asleep, too."

"I can't ever remember getting this much sleep on a mission."

"Or at home." Jack couldn't see Daniel now that the light was out, but he knew he was smiling. He shifted in the bed and bumped into Daniel's arm. "Sorry."

"No, don't worry. Get comfortable."

So Jack did. He wriggled around, and when his arm brushed Daniel's, he didn't pull away. It was strange and exciting to lie so close to Daniel, to feel his muscular body against Jack's. Daniel shifted, too, and then his shoulder was pressed into Jack's, but neither man moved away. Jack realized his heart was thumping a bit faster than usual, and he felt his face redden, the curse of the fair skinned, and was glad it was so dark in their window-less room.

But he was comfortable, lying so close to Daniel. It was dark, they were alone, anything might happen. Jack smiled to himself and closed his eyes. "Goodnight, Daniel," he whispered.

"Night, Jack."

He lay awake for a while longer, hyperaware of Daniel's presence, but he was warm and relaxed, and there weren't any enemies in the area, and soon he fell back asleep. He dreamt that he was in a boat, being gently rocked, back and forth, comforted by the knowledge that he was safely held and protected.

Jack woke before Daniel again, this time needing to pee, so he pulled the green robe on again and made his way to the toilets and back. In the hallway, light trickled in from the upper floors and he saw it was early morning. Daniel was awake himself when he returned, sitting up writing in his journal, which he held up to his nose since his glasses were off.

"I'm starved," Jack told him, dressing rapidly. "I didn't get any dinner last night."

"Coffee," Daniel moaned, but they both knew no coffee was to be found on this world. The kitchen was warm, though, and tea was brewing. Gizal was back and fixed them a monstrous breakfast that he shared with them.

"Are there fewer, uh, citizens around right now?" Jack asked him.

Gizal rolled his eyes. "Of course. Most of them are off at the caerim. I understand your lady is an initiate."

Daniel nodded. "Do you know what the caerim is?"

"Oh, bad boy. Mustn't ask that." He winked at Daniel. "We all have our theories, though. Don't we, Bohe?"

Another man working in the kitchens looked up from washing dishes. "Gizal," he warned. "Ignore him, boys. He has a filthy imagination. Plus he's never worked for a lady, not like you."

"So there are fewer people around?" Jack asked again, trying to divert Gizal.

Bohe said, "Quite a few this time. The caerim happens four times a year in Galer, which is twice as often as where I'm from, but each city has its own ways. So many of the ladies go, usually the younger ones, or the ones wanting to be citizens, like your own lady. And their brothers or tiuri, of course."

"Tiuri?" Daniel asked; Jack could see him slipping into linguist mode.

"Loversssss," Gizal said dramatically. "Teal'c, that's his name, right? He is your lady's tiur, right?"

Daniel nodded thoughtfully. "Do the, um, tiuri have their own caerim?"

Gizal shrugged, bored with the conversation. "No idea. Never been one."

"Not where I'm from," Bohe said. "But these Galerians; you never know what they'll do."

Jack scraped up the last of his breakfast and emptied his mug. "Thanks, Gizal, Bohe," he said, rising and looking meaningfully at Daniel. "See you in a while."

"Before you go," Gizal said, and went to the mantel, digging his hand into a large bowl. "Here." He tossed them two silver dollar-sized tokens. "You can use these at most places in Galer. They show you are waiting for your lady at this establishment. So if you're tired of my cooking . . . "

"Oh, no!" Daniel reassured him, and Jack tried not to roll his eyes. But he was grateful, so he joined in, thanking Gizal again, and nearly dragging Daniel out of there.

The day was even chillier than yesterday, and thick clouds had come up in the night. "I'll get our jackets," Daniel said as they stood in front of the lodgings, and ran back inside, leaving Jack to contemplate the long day ahead of them.

Explore the town, that was a priority. Let Daniel play anthropologist. Threat assess, of course, but Jack did that in his sleep after all these years. And that was it. Nothing else to do but rest and eat. He envied Carter her adventures at the caerim, whatever that might be, and even Teal'c, waiting out there for her.

Two men walked by Jack, huddled up to each other in the cool morning air; one carried an empty bag slung over his shoulder. They walked in the direction of Market Street; maybe they were off to shop for their household. Residences, they were called here. Then Daniel returned, by which time Jack was grateful to pull on his heavy jacket. "Which way?" Jack asked.

"Umm," Daniel swung his arm dramatically above his head and pointed behind them. "This way."

"Why that way?" Jack asked, agreeable but curious.

Daniel shrugged, grinning. "Just to see what's there."

They walked toward Market Street, but only to the first cross street where they turned left, heading behind the lodging. The street was narrower, and the buildings quickly became private residences instead of the lodgings and businesses along the main street they left behind them.

"Notice how the houses are built right up to the sidewalk," Daniel pointed out, "and how they all have a covering over the sidewalk."

"What's that mean?"

"Well, I'd say it meant that land was valuable, except we know there's lots of empty space around Galer. So I think it's a defense mechanism; build close together, kind of like circling the wagons. The coverings tell me there must be a monsoon season here, when it rains nearly all the time, so it's in everyone's interest to keep their portion of the world dry."

"Why would they need defenses? We haven't seen any military or even police, and Wela told Carter the city-states work cooperatively."

"Now. Maybe in the past things were different."

Jack nodded, studying the homes they passed. They were made of stone, just as the streets and sidewalks were, and most left natural, although some were painted warm yellows and others in shades of pinks or blues. "I think the colors mean something, too," Daniel said, pointing out a residence painted pale green. "Maybe the owners are a different religion, or come from another city. Or are descended from a certain family."

"Well, whatever it means, I like it," he finally said, and Daniel agreed with him.

The residences gave way to another business area, much smaller and less prosperous looking than the ones closer to where Jack and Daniel were staying. The street they were walking began to curve to their left, with buildings only on the left; off to the right, a heavy forest began.

Jack left the sidewalk, crossed the nearly empty street, and then stepped onto the mossy ground beneath the trees. "Wow," he said, looking up. The trees were like redwoods, giants compared to the trees around Colorado Springs, their boles as big around as Jack's truck and rising into the misty sky. Above his head, ferns towered, delicate lacey leaves as long as he was tall. A drop of water rolled off one, landing on his face.

He looked down, shaking his head, and saw the soil beneath his feet was thick with humus, and threaded with roots and vines. He walked deeper into the forest, noticing how silent it was. Just the ticking of the occasional drop of water as it condensed out of the sky, onto the leaves, and rolled its way earthward.

He stopped and looked around him, and the silence roared in his ears. "Jack," he heard, "Jack." When he turned, Daniel was behind him, his face creased with concern. "Come back. I don't think this is safe."

"Why not?" he asked, even as he turned and led their way back to the road. But he knew the answer. The forest was too thick, too lush. It would be easy to get turned around and lose the road. Even the short distance they'd come was enough, and for a few steps he wondered if he had in fact gotten turned around and was going in the wrong direction. But then the forest thinned abruptly, and the pale stone of the streets gleamed through the dark.

"Wow," Daniel said, when they stood shaking the debris from their boots. "Quite a defense system."

"I'll say. You think it surrounds the city? No wonder they don't need fences or weapons."

"Let's go back. I'm cold."

Jack slid his arm through Daniel's and they headed back the way they'd come. "Wonder if there's a map of this place?"

"Wonder if there's a library? Gizal might know."

"Yeah, I can see him running to the library once a week."

"Well, even if he doesn't, he might know if one exists."

Jack felt ridiculously relieved to be out of the woods and headed back to their lodgings. And Daniel's arm felt ridiculously good as he held it in his.

But once they'd returned to the little market area, Daniel slowed and pulled a token from his pocket. "Let's see if these are really any good," he suggested, and they strolled toward a vendor.

"Sir?" Daniel held out his hand; the vendor gave it only a glance.

"Your lady's at caerim, eh? Congratulations." He spread his hands. "What would you like?"

"What do you have?" Jack countered.

"Something warm," Daniel said at the same moment, and they grinned at each other.

"Ah, just the thing." He dug into the handcart, flipping over a thick lid, and pulled out an oblong carton. Pulling two cups toward him, he popped the carton's lid and poured out something steaming and liquid. "Roshi," he said. "My mother's lady's recipe, given to my mother on retirement, so her poor children could support her. Try this."

Jack picked up the cup carefully, but despite its lightweight appearance, it was sturdy and well-insulated. He sipped at the hot beverage, raising his eyebrows in surprise. "It is good. Like, uh, beef barley soup."

"Yes, a good thick roshi will warm you right up. I see you've been in the woods." The vendor flicked a spray of pine needles off Jack's sleeve. "You should be careful, you know. The woods around Galer are protected. If you need privacy, there are better places."

Daniel blushed and drank his roshi quickly. "This is good," he said, licking his lips.

"A little more?" He refilled their cups. "Go with your lady's blessing," he told them, and Jack raised his cup in a toast.

"And you with yours," Daniel said as they walked away. "This is good," he told Jack, who nodded.

"Wonder what he meant about the woods being protected?"

"Wait." Daniel jogged back to the vendor and spoke with him for a moment. The vendor shook his head, and then pointed in the direction they were going.

"Well?"

"Well, the concept of a lending library was alien to him, but there are resources we can use. Not far from Wela's residence."

"You asked about the library? Why not about the woods being protected?"

"You ask him."

The way back didn't seem nearly as long as their walk out to the edge of town had, and the roshi really did warm them up. Jack chewed contently on the moist grains at the bottom of his cup.

"It's getting colder," Daniel said, and he nodded.

"Cloud cover's thicker, too. Must be a storm blowing in."

They were happy to find themselves back in a busier part of town, and found Wela's residence without difficulty. "This way, I think," Daniel said, and a few doors down and across the wide boulevard he found what he'd been looking for.

The double doors were thick and the interior warm, almost too warm after their long walk. They stood shyly at the entrance, looking around them; an elderly man using two canes approached them, and Daniel bowed. "I understand you have maps of Galer? May we look at them?"

The man looked down at him; his canes reached Daniel's shoulders. Jack thought he might have been taller than Gizal at one time. "We do. Why do you wish to see them?"

"We are visitors here. Our lady has been invited by Maire Wela to caerim, and we wish to learn more of Galer." Daniel held out one of the tokens again.

"Then welcome, welcome. I am Tola. Wela is my grandniece. I have heard of you boys and your beautiful lady." Jack thought he looked disapprovingly at the memory, but Tola pivoted on his canes and led them deeper into the building. "I suppose it's natural to learn about your lady's caerima." He sounded doubtful.

"I'm sorry, Tola, but I don't know the word 'caerima."

Tola struggled on, apparently ignoring Daniel's question, until he reached a door that led into a long hallway. On the walls were murals; he twisted the lights on and Jack felt his mouth open in surprise. There was Galer, half of the city-state on one wall, half on the other.

"Caerima, young man, is the home one is accepted into after the caerim. Wela will be your caerima, too, once your lady is initiated."

But Daniel wasn't listening, Jack could tell; he was slowly moving down the hall, staring at the murals. "What's the dividing line?" he asked.

"Mesos, of course."

"And Mesos is . . . " Jack asked, trying not to sound as irritated as he felt.

Tola shook his head. "My daughter-in-law told me you were foreigners, but really. Where are you from that you don't know Galer?" Without waiting for an answer, he continued, "Mesos is the great river that divides Galer. See, here," and he tapped a cane on the wall near Jack's head; Jack instinctively ducked, "this is Wela's residence. You just walk down Center Street to reach Maire's Landing." He tapped again, near the floor.

Daniel came back and stared at where Tola had pointed. "This is Wela's," he murmured, his long fingers lightly tracing the painting of the residence. "And this must be Market Street?"

"Of course."

"Jack, we must be staying here, then," and he pointed to a spot over his head. When Jack looked up, he saw the ceiling of the hallway was painted with trees and ferns and exotic flowers.

"And that's the forest surrounding the city?" he asked.

"All around us," Tola said. "The Lady's Forest. No one can venture in without protection."

"Protection from what?" Jack asked, remembering that he had ventured in less than an hour ago.

"Where did you say you were from?"

"Well, we didn't, actually," Daniel said. "But from another planet."

"Never heard of it. Well, here you go. Look to your heart's content but don't touch anything. If you need me, give a shout. I'll be in my office." He jerked his body again and worked his way down the hall. "And twist the light off when you go."

"Yes, sir," Jack said. Daniel raised his eyebrows and smiled ruefully.

"Well, at least it's a map."

"Yeah," Jack said, "that's a map all right."

They spent some time walking up and down the hallway. Daniel found a wad of paper and a pen and sketched some of the map, places he wanted to see. "I've never seen a map like this," Jack said after a while, bored.

"I have. From the middle ages. There's a famous and beautiful map of Jerusalem as the center of the world that's very similar to this."

"Not exactly something you can fold up and take with you."

"It is now," he said, smiling and holding up the paper and pen. "And I think it's time to do just that. Don't forget the lights," he added, and Jack obediently twisted them off.

A wind had come up while they'd been indoors, and the temperature had dropped even further. "We better get back to the lodgings," Jack told him, zipping up his jacket, and Daniel nodded. The door to the building slammed shut behind them, caught by the wind. Jack winced. "Let's go now, before he comes out to yell at us."

The merchants in Market Street were closing up early, fighting the wind as they cranked closed their shutters and carried chairs and small tables and boxes of merchandise indoors. Once they'd left that area behind, they were the only people on the street. The wind blew harder, and the tall trees tossed wildly, sending sprays of needles and cones skittering along the street.

As suddenly as a bucket upturned, the rain began. "Shit," Jack muttered, ducking his head and trying to hurry. Within minutes he was completely soaked, and Daniel looked as miserable as Jack felt. The wind was chilling him quickly, and his wet clothing stuck to his skin. "Come on, Daniel," Jack said, and began to jog. After only a few steps he realized that Daniel wasn't keeping up. When he looked back, he realized that Daniel couldn't see anything through his rain-drenched glasses, and of course he couldn't see anything without them.

Jogging back to him, Jack took his arm. "Come on," he shouted over the wind, and he tugged Daniel along as quickly as he could. They splashed through the streets.

"There," he panted. "We're almost there," and finally they were indoors, dripping on the shiny wooden floor.

"Grab the robes and go to the baths," Daniel said, his first words since the rain began, and Jack thought it was a terrific idea.

When they were finally warm and dry and back in their rooms, Jack was so tired that he lay down and pulled the covers over him. "Just a quick nap," he said, and was aware that Daniel was leaning over him, touching his shoulder, and then he fell deeply asleep. He dreamt again of lying in a boat, being gently tossed to and fro, which should have been frightening but instead made him feel safe and cared for.

When he woke, Daniel was sitting up in bed, reading quietly. Jack watched him for a while, and then reached out to tug at his foot. "You're awake," Daniel said, and looked inordinately pleased.

"Awake and hungry. Is it dinner time yet?"

"I think so. I'm hungry, too. We only had breakfast and that roshi all day."

"This is the strangest mission I've ever been on," Jack said as they sat down to platters of something like pot roast with gravy and big chunks of chewy bread.

"Stranger than P7J-989? Stranger than Hadante? Stranger than -- "

"Okay, maybe 'strange' isn't the word I'm looking for."

"I like it here."

"Yeah. I mean, assuming Carter's okay, and I am assuming that, because otherwise Teal'c would have let us know. But you have to admit it's really different."

"Yes, it is that." They ate quietly for a while, and then Daniel said again, "I like it."

Jack grinned. "Me, too." He took a big bite of the pot roast and rich gravy; hell, yeah, he liked it.

He worked again on the mission report, then read one of the books Daniel had carted through the stargate, a novel almost as old as he was, set in Sicily in the late nineteenth century. He woke when Daniel plucked the novel off his face. "Time for bed, I think," Daniel said, smiling down at Jack, who yawned.

"Yup. Hit the light, okay?"

Probably because of his nap, Jack lay awake for a while, listening to Daniel fall asleep next to him, his adenoidal breaths evening out. A comforting sound he'd gotten used to over the years, something familiar and speaking to Jack of home.

Only a tiny gleam of light escaped from the hallway into their room; by angling his head a bit, Jack could see Daniel's profile as he lay next to him. He looked young and defenseless; neither of which was true, but nonetheless, Jack felt a powerful surge of protectiveness toward Daniel as he watched him sleep so peacefully, so trustingly.

He laid his head back down and closed his eyes, sighing. Before he fell asleep, he scooted a bit closer to Daniel, so their shoulders lightly touched.

"Must've rained all night," Jack speculated when they stood on the sidewalk in front of the lodgings the next day. He was full of another of Gizal's monstrous breakfasts, and dressed more warmly today. They were waiting for Daniel's glasses to clear; they'd steamed up the minute they'd stepped out of the warm lodgings and into the gelid outdoor air.

It was still overcast, the clouds thick and purple and full of rain. A stiff breeze was blowing, too, and Jack shoved his hands in his jacket pockets as they started walking toward Wela's Landing, where Daniel wanted to go. The streets were still empty except for an occasional man or couple hurrying on some errand. Only Jack and Daniel seemed to be out just to be out.

Another icy blast hit them, and Jack staggered into Daniel. "Hey," Daniel said, catching him, and he linked his arm through Jack's, as Jack had done yesterday. It was certainly comfortable walking like that, Jack thought, happy to be on a world where such things elicited no comment or looks. It was warmer, and he felt strangely safer, which made no sense at all.

The wind continued to pick up, knocking them into each other, and sending small branches and litter racing through the streets. "You know what?" Jack said, slowing to a stop. "I think we should go back. I don't think this is safe."

"I think you're right." They turned and started the trek back. Now they were walking into the wind, and they had to bend nearly double at some of the blasts. "We shoulda stood in bed," Daniel shouted, and Jack nodded grimly.

A violent gust of wind surged into them, sending them staggering, and a tile sailed off the roof of a building, nearly smashing into Daniel. The pale yellow tile was suddenly there, at eye-level; Daniel flew forward, scraping his palms on the cobblestoned street, and the tile exploded against the stone wall next to Jack, showering him with fine splinters of clay.

"Jesus," he cried, staring at the damage. "Are you okay?" He pulled Daniel to his feet.

"Yeah. I think." Daniel stared at his palms, reddened and rough but at least not bleeding.

It had been so sudden that Jack hadn't seen it and had to piece together the evidence. He discovered he was trembling. "Daniel, my god, you could've been killed."

"Yeah," Daniel said again.

He put his arms around Daniel and felt his body shaking from cold and shock. "It happened so fast." Daniel looked up at him and without thinking, Jack kissed him, finding Daniel's mouth so easily, and Daniel kissed him back.

They stood for a few seconds, kissing, wrapping their arms around each other, pulling their bodies closer, and then Jack realized they were still in danger. Another tile could smash into them, or a tree branch. Anything could happen. Life was so fragile, too fragile. He kissed Daniel lightly, reluctantly letting him slip away. "We have to get back."

"I'd say so," Daniel said, but he didn't look lost or defenseless anymore. He pulled Jack to him, not letting him slip away, and they hurried back, arms around each other, heads down. Jack's mouth was dry, from the wind and from nerves, and he wondered what would happen when they returned to their room.

The rain started before they reached their lodgings, just as abruptly as it had the day before, sheeting down, drenching them instantly. They began to run, and Daniel laughed into the wind. The wind blew the rain almost horizontal, into their faces, and then for the second time in two days, they stood dripping in the hall of their lodgings.

But this day was different, Jack thought, staring at Daniel in the dim light. Daniel looked different. He'd tucked away his glasses, and his blue eyes seemed almost translucent as he stared hungrily at Jack. He lifted his dripping hand and touched Jack's face, cupping his jaw, and then he leaned forward and kissed Jack, firmly.

Jack sighed into Daniel's mouth and thought he tasted like life itself: vibrant and necessary. Maybe that tile hit me, Jack thought, smiling to himself. "What?" Daniel murmured between kisses, but Jack didn't answer. Instead, he pushed Daniel up against the wall and pressed his body against him. Jack's clothes were cold and unpleasant, but Daniel's body burned, scorching him, and they kissed harder.

"Boys, boys," someone said, and Jack nearly fell over Daniel's feet.

"Hi, Terhune," Daniel said, sounding amazingly calm to Jack's ears. He could barely meet the other man's eyes, he was so embarrassed to be found kissing Daniel.

"You better get out of those clothes," Terhune said, winking at them, and began to mop the puddles swelling around them. "Go, go," he said, knocking at their boots with his mop.

"Thank you, Terhune. Sorry for the mess." Daniel tugged at Jack and they hurried to their room.

When the door was shut behind them, Jack leaned against it, shivering, to watch Daniel. His hands were shaking and he knew Terhune was right, they needed to get out of their soaked clothing. But undressing seemed fraught with dangerous possibilities that hadn't existed yesterday, and he wasn't sure what to do.

Daniel knew. He unzipped his jacket and hung it from one of the hooks, then pulled off his sweater and dropped it onto the floor. "Let me," he said, and unzipped Jack's jacket as well, helping him pull the wet clinging thing off and hanging it beside his own. That kick-started Jack, and he knelt to fight with his bootlaces. Daniel bent over to deal with his, kissing Jack on the way down.

"Oh, Daniel," Jack said, shaking his head.

"Don't say anything, Jack."

"Wasn't going to." They smiled at each other, but then Jack had to focus on the bootlaces again. At last he was able to pry the boots off his feet, and he continued stripping, watching Daniel as he did.

They'd undressed in front of each other a hundred times, a thousand, in the years they'd worked together. They'd seen each other sick and drunk and angry and sad. But this was the first time that Jack had seen Daniel aroused, and he stared at Daniel's tumescent penis.

"Jack?" Daniel asked, sounding unsure for the first time, and Jack dragged his eyes up to Daniel's face.

"Oh, god," he whispered, and threw off the rest of his clothes. "Please, Daniel." They stood naked before each other, staring, for a few seconds more, and then Daniel smiled.

"To bed, I think," he said, and took Jack's hand. Just as they had for over a week, they crawled into the bed, curling into the mound of sleeping bags and sheets and blankets, but this time Daniel pulled Jack to him, kissing him soundly, and then he rolled on top of Jack.

The weight of Daniel's body was like nothing Jack had ever felt. Heavier than Sara, of course, and more firmly muscled. He was nearly as tall as Jack and broader, and Jack felt again as if he were cradled in a small boat, safe and protected. Daniel had him now.

Daniel's legs parted and he rested his knees on either side of Jack's thighs, still leaning heavily into Jack's body so their dicks fit snugly together. He stared into Jack's eyes before leaning down to kiss Jack again, sucking on Jack's tongue, fitting his mouth over Jack's firmly and sensuously. Kissing, Jack decided, was another of Daniel's areas of specialty. He relaxed more deeply into the bed, welcoming Daniel who pressed into him more heavily, and Jack shivered again, this time with pleasure.

"I've wanted this for so long," Daniel said between kisses, rubbing his face against Jack's. "Longer than I can tell you."

Jack couldn't speak; he gripped Daniel tightly to him, overwhelmed by his emotions. He sank into their combined passion, finally warm. He closed his eyes and followed Daniel's lead, stroking and kissing, groaning with pleasure.

"Never going to let you go," Daniel whispered some time in the night. "Never never never."

Jack thought that was the best idea Daniel had ever had, and decided to make sure he knew it.

When they managed to get to the kitchens for a late breakfast, Jack saw it was still pouring out. The wind had died down but the clouds had settled in thick and low, obscuring the tree tops, and the rain thundered down, turning the world silver.

Gizal said, "You're late, boys. The mice will play when the lady is away, neh?"

Jack was irritated by Gizal's good humor but managed to restrain himself. He applied himself to breakfast and tried to ignore him.

"Not much to do while she's gone," Daniel said mildly.

Gizal laughed, but Bohe scolded him. "Leave them alone," he said, scooping up Gizal's mug even though it was still half full. "You have work to do and it's none of your business." He flung out the liquid and washed the mug vigorously. Jack decided he liked Bohe a lot. Gizal returned to chopping herbs, his mouth pulled down into a sulk.

When Jack and Daniel rose to return to their rooms, Bohe stopped them. "Take this with you," he said, giving Jack a pitcher of something that smelled sweet and spicy, like cider. Apparently Gizal couldn't hold a grudge; he smiled at them and waved his knife as they left.

"Jesus, we wearing neon signs?" Jack asked as they climbed the stairs down to the basement.

"Do you mind?" Daniel asked him, and Jack heard real concern in Daniel's voice.

"Naw. Well, not much. Do you?"

"No. Not at all." Jack felt Daniel's arms slide around his waist, and they negotiated the remaining stairs in careful tandem, Daniel kissing Jack's neck.

Once they were inside their room, Jack said, "It's not going to stop raining today. Nothing to do."

"Nowhere to go," Daniel agreed, taking the pitcher from him and setting it down on one of the tables. "How shall we spend the day?"

"Oh, I have an idea. Or two."

"Really? So do I."

"It better not be writing in your journal. Or reading."

"Noooo, not that," Daniel said, smiling at Jack, who was pacing around the room, teasing Daniel.

"It better be the same thing I want."

"I'm pretty sure it is. What do you want?"

"You first."

"You."

"You." Jack came up to Daniel and sensuously moved his face against Daniel's. Daniel sighed and relaxed against him. "You said you wanted this for a long time."

"Yup."

"How long?"

"I'll show you," Daniel said, smiling, and took Jack's hand to press against his crotch. Jack squeezed appreciatively.

"Grab 'em by the balls and they'll follow you anywhere."

"Mm-hmm," Daniel said, stroking Jack's chest and shoulders. They moved closer and closer, until they were pressed tightly together. "All day," Daniel murmured as they crawled back into bed.

"Not long enough," Jack said, and they laughed and tumbled down, pulling the covers over them.

~ ~ ~

Once the initiates had disappeared, many of the family members exited, until only twenty-two were left waiting. Five men, the rest were women. Hai and his friend Kobi remained behind; Viius, a worried father, and Atra, another fiance, were the other men. We stayed apart from the women, some of whom wept.

Not prepared for what to find, I had not brought bedding as the others had, but I wouldn't have slept any better if I had. The crying women concerned me; had they gone through caerim? Did they know what to expect, and was it so unpleasant that their tears were warranted?

The men did not know, and I believe I scandalized Viius by asking. "That is not for us," he told me several times. "I understand that you are a stranger to our ways, but surely you can see that men have no need to know these things. It would not be proper."

Ignorance seemed to me less proper than knowledge, but since I was a guest here and did not wish to embarrass Maire Wela, I remained silent. Viius did not sleep well, either, though, and late at night, I heard him crying, too.

In the morning, we were fed in the same room where we had slept, and then led, behind the women, outdoors. It was windy and cold waiting on the veranda.

After a while, I heard voices and saw the initiates walking toward us, in a single file. They were all dressed in white gowns and, as they drew nearer, I saw the fabric was very sheer. Major Carter was in the middle of the line, and she smiled when she saw me. Those of us waiting lined up in a single file, too, staring at the initiates. I could see how cold Major Carter was, her fine skin pimpled with goosebumps. The fabric was so thin that I could also see her nipples and her pubic hair; she was essentially naked on this cold day. I heard Hai talking to Kobi, who slapped his arm and stepped closer to me.

Then a woman dressed in more elaborate clothing walked between the initiates and those of us waiting. "Your ladies have begun the process of caerim," she explained to us. I listened closely although I stared only at Major Carter. "You will not see them again until afterwards, when they are fully citizens of Galer. This is the last time you will see the same person you knew and loved. You must tell them goodbye, for that person will die and a new one will be born."

My heart seemed to jump in my chest when she said that. I understood she meant what Daniel Jackson calls a metaphor, and that Major Carter would not literally die, but I could not seem to help the worry that grew in my heart and throat.

"Say farewell to your loved ones," the woman said, and the initiates broke from the neat line to come to us. I started to step off the veranda but Viius stopped me.

"The ground is sacred here," he said, scandalized, so I waited for Major Carter.

She remained on the ground, as did the other initiates. Her eyes were wide and glittered. She had crossed her arms across her chest, perhaps in modesty.

I knelt on the veranda. "My lady," I whispered to her. She came as close as she could. I saw that the others were embracing their loved ones, so I put my hands on her shoulders and she leaned into me. "My lady," I said again.

"Teal'c," she murmured, and we kissed. She uncrossed her arms and embraced me, and I wanted nothing more than to carry her away to some place warm where we could be alone. But I knew she would not permit it.

She was small and fragile in my arms, although I knew she was a fearsome warrior, one I was proud to fight beside. She would survive this caerim, whatever it was. My trial was to wait for her.

At some unseen cue, the initiates stepped back from the veranda. Major Carter kissed me again and pulled away, our arms stretching out as if we could continue to hold each other despite the distance. "Wait for me," she said, and I nodded.

The initiates turned and walked into the forest. Dressed just like that, in transparent gowns and simple sandals, they went into the cold and wet forest while I waited. Viius next to me wept openly, and Hai was sniffing. Even Hai was subdued and made no more vulgar jokes. We were led back into the auditorium. I sat away from the others, my back to the wall, and settled into kel-no-reem.

~ ~ ~

"Why didn't you ever say anything?" Daniel asked Jack, who rolled his eyes, not that Daniel could see him, since Jack's head was resting on Daniel's chest as they lay in their bed.

"What was I supposed to say? And I could ask you the same thing."

"I know." Jack felt Daniel kiss the top of his head, and thanked god he didn't have a bald spot. "Still. So much time lost to us."

Jack raised his head to look into Daniel's eyes. "Glass half full, Daniel. So much time ahead of us." They kissed, slowly, tenderly. Jack was exhausted; he'd had very little sleep and more sex than he'd had in years, but he couldn't bear to turn away from Daniel just yet and lose their connection in the oblivion of sleep.

"Why'd you kiss me?"

Jack knew the answer to that. "You were irresistible."

"I've been conked on the head lots of times; why not then?"

"You weren't irresistible?" Jack kissed him again before he could ask another question, but as soon as they broke apart, Daniel asked, "What's going to happen?"

Jack reached under the covers and wrapped his fingers around Daniel's dick. "I think you can guess."

Daniel dropped his head back and groaned, lifting his hips into the sensation. "You know what I mean," he whispered, and Jack did.

"Whatever you want," he said, and squeezed.

"Oh, oh, this is what I want. Forever and ever."

"Good," Jack said, and set about shutting Daniel up for a while. We've been alone for so long, he thought; anything would feel good. But even as part of him downplayed the link between him and Daniel, another part was confident that what they shared was special, unique. And no matter what, something to be treasured.

Afterwards, they did sleep for a while, and Jack's last thought upon falling into a deep sleep and his first realization upon waking much later was how wonderful Daniel felt pressed against him. He understood how badly he had wanted this, and was a little puzzled at his own willful blindness. It seemed impossible to him that he hadn't known. Daniel had known. But then, Daniel would know.

Teal'c and Carter would be back sometime today. Terhune had told them it would be in the late afternoon, so Jack still had all morning to revel in his new-found privileges to Daniel's body. Jack wondered how much Teal'c and Carter would realize had happened in their absence; he was sure the entire world could see things had changed between him and Daniel.

Well, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Daniel wrote in his journal while Jack read some more, this time lying together in bed as they did so. Occasionally, Jack would set the book down and stare into space, trying to imagine life in the SGC once they returned to earth, but it was impossible. Just as they always had, they'd have to improvise upon their return.

He tried to imagine their private lives once they returned; that was easier. He wondered if they could come up with a reason for Daniel to give up his apartment and move into Jack's home, the way he had when he'd first returned from Abydos. He wondered if Daniel would want to, or if he would need his own place, his own space.

At last Jack sighed enough that Daniel looked up, peering at him over the edge of his journal. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment, and then Daniel said gently, "It'll be all right. We'll make it all right."

"We'll have to be so fucking careful."

Daniel nodded. "We can do it. Lots of people do. Besides, half the folks at the SGC think we already are lovers."

"Excuse me?"

"Haven't you heard the rumors? Maybe they're more careful around you, since you're military and a colonel."

"They think we've been doin' it?"

"Like rabid bunnies."

Holy shit. "What a waste of time," Jack said again, and Daniel kissed him.

"We're always the last to know," he told him, and Jack pushed the journal out of their way.

Hours later, Daniel whispered into Jack's mouth, "They'll be here soon."

"I know."

"We have to get out of bed."

"I know."

"We have to get dressed."

"I know."

"I don't want to."

"Neither do I." Jack's mouth felt swollen from kisses and blow jobs, and he thought Daniel looked blurry with sexual satisfaction, but instead of worry, Jack felt only a proprietary pride. Reluctantly, they rolled out of the warm covers and tidied them, then dressed in their BDUs, which seemed harsh and unpleasant after two days of nudity. "I like you better naked," he told Daniel, studying him.

"We'll be home soon," Daniel promised, kissing him lightly. Jack caught him by the back of the neck and pulled him nearer for a more serious kiss. "We're gonna get caught," he murmured, but he kissed Jack anyway.

And then finally the knock on their door came. They pulled apart, wiping their mouths, running their hands through their hair, and then Jack opened the door to Teal'c.

"Sam!" Daniel cried, and pushed past Jack out into the empty hallway.

"Major Carter is resting in her room, Daniel Jackson. She wishes you to join her there."

Jack shut the door behind them and followed Teal'c and Daniel upstairs to Carter's rooms. She was half lying on the settle, looking exhausted. "You okay, Carter?"

She nodded, and rubbed her forehead. Teal'c knelt at her feet. "Major Carter is not well. She is not permitted to tell us what happened to her, but I believe she has not slept since I last saw her two nights ago."

To Jack's shock, Carter put her arms around Teal'c and rested her head against his shoulder. He rubbed her back, murmuring something into her ear that Jack couldn't hear. He glanced at Daniel, who was staring open-mouthed at his friends.

"I'm sorry," she finally said, raising her head. "Teal'c is right; I'm very tired. But I did want to see you before I went to bed. Are you all right?"

"We're fine, Sam," Daniel said, and he knelt next to Teal'c to take one of her hands. "I understand that what happened is a secret. But are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Really I am. Just need about a week of sleep."

"What's next on the agenda?" Jack asked her.

"Tomorrow we meet with Wela to conclude negotiations. Then we go home and SG-9 comes back to hash out the actual treaty."

"Excellent job, Major," Jack told her. "Now get some rest. Teal'c, you'll see she eats and sleeps?"

"This I swear," Teal'c said, so solemnly that Jack felt his eyebrows rise.

Daniel kissed Carter's cheek and rose. "We'll let you rest now. Tomorrow we'll talk. I missed you, Sam."

"And I missed you, Daniel." She blinked slowly, like someone in a dream, Jack thought.

"Come, Major Carter," Teal'c said, and gently helped her up.

"Come on, Daniel," Jack said quietly, and they left; Jack's last sight was of Teal'c helping Carter into her bedroom.

"Wow," Daniel said, standing in the hallway staring at Carter's door. "What the hell happened to her?"

"It's a secret, remember? No pestering her."

"No, of course not, Jack, and that goes for you, too. Teal'c looked tired, too."

"Let 'em sleep. I'm hungry anyway, and then let's go back to bed."

Daniel's face relaxed into a broad smile. "Love it when you talk dirty."

Jack leaned nearer. "You do? Then wait till we get alone. I'll show you dirty." Daniel shivered, giving Jack a feeling of power. He slid his arm around Daniel's waist and gently tugged. "Sooner you recharge my energies, the sooner we can get started," he pointed out, and Daniel started moving toward the kitchens.

"I've never been on a mission where we did so much waiting around," Daniel said. "Not that I'm complaining."

"They also serve," Jack said, and kissed Daniel firmly.


End file.
